


Lady in a trench coat

by hakim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas got turned into a girl, F/M, Female Castiel, M/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakim/pseuds/hakim
Summary: Thanks to Gabriel, he – or she – had a female vessel now. Castiel didn’t have any problem with using a female vessel; she was just used to seeing herself with the face of Jimmy Novak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of my previous one shot Baby in a trench coat, link here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7673842  
> And this is the first time I write smut, so... yeah, I tried.... Enjoy? :D

Castiel took off the trench coat and looked down at the unfamiliar naked body. Thanks to Gabriel, he – or she – had a female vessel now. Castiel didn’t have any problem with using a female vessel; she was just used to seeing herself with the face of Jimmy Novak.

She touched her breasts with a puzzled look, feeling the softness. And then she reached down further. It was a weird, unexplainable sensation to her. Castiel knew everything about human anatomy, but touching it, feeling the warmth of the body was a different experience.  
“Wow Cas, I didn’t expect to walk into such amazing sight.”  
She turned around and saw Dean walked in and closed the door behind him, smirking.  
“Dean, I…” Castiel tried to form a sentence but was cut off by a kiss on the forehead.  
“Put this on, we’re gonna get you some new cloths, who knows how long you’ll stay a woman.” Dean handed her one of his t-shirt and gave her another kiss on the cheek. “I’ll wait in the car.”

Thirty minutes later, Dean and Castiel were at a crowded mall. It was a weekend night and the place was flooded with people. There were couple of children running passed them, followed by their parents. Dean pulled Castiel into his arms quickly before he was bumped into.

“You alright?” He looked down and asked.  
“Yes.” Castiel replied. “You can let go now.”  
But Dean didn’t seem to hear what she said. He grabbed her hand and walked into a less populated store. Castiel stopped at the door and stared at the aisles. She didn’t know where to start because of her lack of experience in cloth shopping. Dean noticed her hesitation and tightened the grip.

“I’m no expert on women’s fashion, but I’m sure we can find you something comfortable.” Dean gave Castiel an encouraging squeeze on the hand. She replied with a soft smile. 

Dean and Castiel headed out of the store almost two hours later, with bags of shirts and jeans. They passed the food court and decided to get some unhealthy snacks that Sam would disapprove.  
“Is this a date, Dean?” Castiel asked, slowly chewing her pretzel. Dean chocked on the question and blinked at her.  
“What?”  
“According to TV shows, shopping and dining are often what couples do on dates.” She replied.  
Dean stared at Castiel and realized that they never went on a date since they were together.  
“Yeah, Cas, we’re on a date.” He smile gently, and the angel’s face lighted up like he never seen before.

***

As soon as they were out of the Impala and through the front door, Castiel took the bags and went into the spare room next to Dean’s. Sam peeked out from the kitchen and raised an eyebrow.  
“Where did you guys go?”  
“Shopping. As funny as she looked in that over-sized trench coat, Cas needed something that fits.” Dean grabbed a bear from the fridge and sat down next to Sam.

Castiel returned with her new pajama pants and a blue shirt with a cartoon bumblebee print on it. She looked happy and relaxed, long dark hair ruffled and feet in fluffy slippers. She looked domestic. Dean’s eyes were fixed on Castiel, apparently forgot about the bear bottle hanging in his hand. Now all he could think of was to take her to his bed and curl up with her.  
So that was what he did. Dean gripped Castiel’s hand and led her out of the kitchen, leaving Sam smiling knowingly from behind.

“Dean? What’s going on?” Castiel asked, but Dean shut the door and cut her off with a heated kiss.  
They stumbled onto the bed. Dean pinned Castiel on the mattress, and finally lifted himself up and surface for air. Castiel looked confused but content. Her cheeks flushed, ocean blue eyes bright and filled with emotions.  
“God, you look beautiful like this.” Dean leaned in to nuzzle against her neck, planting several kisses alone the way.

The light in Castiel’s eyes dimmed a little, replaced by thought and uncertainty. Dean didn’t notice the change of her expression. His hand slipped into the bumblebee t-shirt, palm slowly went up from her stomach to chest. Castiel tensed by the action, and Dean stopped immediately.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve asked.” He apologized.  
“No, it’s not…” Castiel paused and searched for words. “I’m just not used to the… female body.”  
She reached out her hands and cupped Dean’s face, then hesitantly bent forward for a kiss.  
“I’m gonna take good care of you.” Dean whispered by her ear. “But if you wanna take things slower, or you wanna stop, just tell me, alright?”

Castiel nodded and moved closer. Every touch or movement from Dean sent shivers through Castiel’s spine; it was all too foreign and overwhelming. Dean let her set the pace, never indicated he wanted to be dominant.  
Dean pressed soft kisses on her cheeks, lingered on those kiss-swollen lips. Then he patiently trailed down to her neck and collarbone, leaving red marks that for sure everyone would notice. Dean finally helped Castile shrug off the t-shirt and tossed it aside.

It wasn’t long before Castiel tugging his shirt and rolling her hips forward against Dean. He left her body for only couple seconds to peel off his sweaty shirt and got his fingers on her again.  
“You okay if I take these off?” Dean asked while pulling her cotton pajama pants. Castiel nodded quickly, wiggling out of them along with the new panties she got. Dean leaned down and smoothed his hands over her thighs, tongue exploring the area.

Castiel sucked in breath of air in when Dean’s fingers traveled down, touching her feather light. Her legs spread around Dean’s waist, moaning uncontrollably as he slipped one finger in. She clenched onto the bed sheet, making it bunching up in her hands.  
“Relax, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

So she did. Castiel let go of the sheet and brought her arms around Dean’s neck so they were even closer, enough to feel each other’s heat against the skin. Dean’s finger slowly rubbed against her wall, gaining low whimpers from Castiel. He took his time and let her adjust, when he added a second finger she was already pliant underneath him.

When Dean brushed his fingers over the certain spot, Castiel almost jumped from the sensation. He grinned at the response and made it a pleasurable routine. Dean couldn’t help but feel proud of making the angel squirmed and whined underneath him.

“You ok babe?” Dean asked when he noticed Castiel tried to push herself into his finger. “Is it ok if I keep going?”  
“Yes.” Castiel reassured. She lowered her hands and started to unbuckle his jeans. “Dean, please…”  
“Ok, I’m just gonna get the condom.”  
“No!” Castiel protested immediately, legs tugging him tighter. “Please, I want you now.”

Dean groaned at that plea (or was it demand?), then he peeled off his jeans and boxers as fast as he could and positioned against Castiel. Their breath both hitched as he pushed into her, slow and steady. Castiel dug her nails into his back as she let out a moan in Enochian without realizing.

“Fuck.” Dean couldn’t help but curse while picked up the pace. His mouth fell on Castiel’s collarbone, nipping the warm soft skin there. Her groans escaped the lips as he thrust faster.  
“Damn, you’re gorgeous.”  
“Dean, Dean…” Castiel gasped his name, words slurred. “Harder.”

And he was more than happy to comply, rolling his hips deeper into her each time. Castiel tipped her head back, neck exposed, skin warm and flush pink. She could only pant his name, as if it was the only word she knew.

He could tell Castiel was close by the way she wailed, the way she clawed his back, and the way she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts. He held her tightly against him as he tried to push them both to the edge.  
“Dean, I’m going to…” Castiel’s breath was hitching, voice almost sounded like a sob.  
“Shh, I got you, angel.” Dean soothed as she moaned long and desperate, pushed back the hair from her forehead as he pounded into her.

Castiel’s breath soon became short and rapid. She clung to him with force, whole body tensed.  
“Dean!” She cried out his name as she came, shuddering from the intensity and the aftermath. Castiel was still clenched around him, and she could feel him twitching inside.  
Dean pushed her boneless body further into the mattress, pouncing with even faster and more demanding pace. He gave a few more thrust, and before he knew, he came panting Castiel’s name.

He pulled out and laid down besides her, limbs still tangled together. Their skins were covered with sweat and both of them were reek of sex, but Dean couldn’t bring himself to care. He buried his face in Castiel’s hair, inhaling the scent of her and not wanting to move from the spot.

“Dean?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I think I should stay like this.” Castiel looked up at Dean. “I think I will stay a female.”  
“Huh? Why?” Dean stared at Castiel in surprise.  
She went quiet for a short while, and then she dropped her gaze as she spoke.

“Because we could go on dates like we did tonight. You didn’t hesitate to show affection when I’m a female. It felt nice.” She said. “And you seem to like this body. It’s more…convenient, in a way, I understand.”  
When Castiel didn’t get a response, she continued.  
“It’s ok Dean, I really don’t care if my vessel is male or female.” She tried to reassure him.

Dean lifted her chin gently and smiled at her as their eyes met.  
“I fall in love with a dorky angel, who loves bee-watching, appreciates small random things like the taste of coffee and PB and J, who rebelled the whole Heaven for one human, and raised a hunter from Hell.” Dean said while fingers ran through her dark hair. “I don’t care if you’re a man or a woman, you’re Cas, you’re my Cas, and that’s all it matters.”

Castiel smiled wide, blue eyes beaming with happiness.  
“Thank you, Dean.” She said, and Dean couldn’t help but pulled her into a tender kiss.

“I’m sorry I didn’t show you how important you’re to me, at least not often enough.” Dean said after they parted lips. “We’ll go on more dates, watch stupid horror movies, or even cheesy romance movie if you want. We can make out in front of Sam all the time, I’m sure that’ll annoy the hell outta him.”  
“I like the sound of that.” She huffed a laughter and wrapped her arms around him.  
And Dean was sure he had the most beautiful view of the world in front of him.

***

Dean woke up slowly. He was on his stomach, face buried in the warm soft pillow and he felt amazing. With his eyes still closed, Dean reached out to find the source of his contentment, but the other side of the bed was already empty. He got up reluctantly and wiped his face, there was no sign of Castiel, and he couldn’t help but panic a little. Castile always stayed with him in bed till the morning whenever they spent the night together, watching over him like she always does.

He headed to the bathroom and was surprised to see Castiel in there, staring into the mirror, confused.  
“Hey Cas, what are you…” He then noticed that Castiel had been changed back, with his usual messy short dark hair and five o’clock shadow.  
“Hello Dean.” Castiel greeted him with a gentle smile, and he relaxed into Dean’s arms as soon as he was wrapped from behind.  
“Morning, I see that you’re a dude again.”  
“Yes, I found that I was in my usual vessel when I got up minutes ago.” He said, somewhat uncertain. “I suppose Gabriel was done with his prank.”  
“Or maybe Sam did send him some dirty prayers like he asked.” Dean smirked. “Either way, I’m glad you’re back.”  
“Me too.” Castiel turned around and gave Dean a quick peck on the lips. “To be honest, I like kissing you without having to stand on tiptoes.”

It made Dean laughed, knowing Castiel was serious about the height difference. Dean secretly liked the smaller stature when Castiel was a woman. He thought it was adorable, especially when the angel tried to reach him for a kiss. But looking at the man in front of him right now, long limbs and firm muscles, Dean knew he was perfect.

They found Sam in the library later that morning, looking tired and sleep deprived. Dean walked up to him and greeted Sam with an obnoxious shoulder slap and got an annoyed groan.  
“Hey Sammy, you’re a charmer this morning.” Dean teased.  
Sam ignored his brother and turned his attention to Castiel. “I see you’re back to your usual self, Cas.”  
“Yes. I realized that just earlier.” Castiel said. “You don’t seem to be surprised.”  
“So you did send dirty prayers to Gabriel!” Dean laughed.  
“No I didn’t!”  
“Then how did…”  
“He came to me last night, ok?” Sam snapped. “After you two left the kitchen, Gabriel zapped in. He offered a deal with me, I took it so he would stop the stupid pranks and change Cas back.”

“You made a deal with an archangel?” Dean raised an eyebrow and questioned.  
“Better than making deals with demons.” Sam sighed.  
“Not when the angel is Gabriel!” Dean exclaimed, but Sam just shrugged his shoulders.  
“Sam, what was the deal you made with Gabriel?” Castiel asked.  
“It’s nothing like a demon’s deal, relax. Everything’s fine, I promise.” Sam assured them, and he got up and walked out of the kitchen. “I’m gonna be in my room, hopefully catch some sleep.”  
“Sam, you come back here!” Dean yelled but his protest was neglected by Sam.

“Dean.” Castiel put a hand on his shoulder and calmed him down. “I understand you worry that Gabriel might trick Sam, but I can assure you that he won’t harm him.”  
“Yeah yeah I know, it’s just that… it’s Gabriel, who knows what he’s up to.”  
“I think the only thing you might have to be concerned about, is to see Gabriel making out with Sam in front of you. Like we planned to do to Sam.” Castiel grinned.  
Dean chucked and pulled Castiel closer for a messy kiss.

“Then we better get more practice before we show Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually have couple ideas about what happened between Sam and Gabriel, but I didn't mention too much detail here cause there won't be room for imagination, right?  
> But feel free to give me any suggestions, maybe I'll write another one shot for their part of the story.


End file.
